Our Secret Relationship
by thankgyu
Summary: Berawal dari pertandingan dan pernyataan seorang Ace tim Kyungsan, juga panggilan dari seseorang bernama Minggoo. Hoshi pikir Jeon Wonwoo adalah manusia yang patut dicurigai. / "Sayang, sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang hari ini." / "Huh? Sayang?" [Meanie feat. Hoshi] #HappyMINGYUDay!
1. いち

『 **Our Secret Relationship** 』

 **ミンギュ x ウォヌ**

[ **1** /3]

Ada sebuah pertandingan tahunan di Hanyang High School. Pertandingan ini merupakan bagian dari peringatan persahabatan antara dua sekolah, yakni Hanyang dan Kyungsan. Pada hari kesepuluh musim panas, Hanyang akan penuh dengan siswa dan siswi dari kedua sekolah tersebut. Terkadang pertandingan diadakan di Kyungsan, tetapi karena alasan tertentu lapangan mereka sangat jarang dipakai.

Seperti biasa, cabang olahraga yang akan dipertandingkan yaitu sepak bola, baseball, basket, atletik, renang, voli, dan lainnya. Namun kali ini kedua sekolah sepakat untuk menambahkan pentas seni. Akan ada pertunjukan spesial yang ditampilkan dari masing-masing sekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua perhelatan tersebut. Hanyang dipenuhi oleh para tamu dari Kyungsan, termasuk keluarga mereka yang ingin memberikan dukungan. Basket, sepak bola, dan baseball adalah pertandingan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang, terutama para gadis. Baik Hanyang maupun Kyungsan sangat terkenal dengan para pemainnya yang mempunyai visual dan kemampuan yang mumpuni, tinggi mereka juga tidak main-main, setiap tahun penonton tiga pertandingan tersebut semakin bertambah.

Seorang pemuda duduk di tribun yang telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan pertandingan basket. Menjadikan lapangan indoor tersebut penuh dengan gaung suara teriakan yang didominasi oleh para gadis. Dengan ciri khas kacamata tebalnya, dia memandang dua orang lelaki di tengah lapangan, yang berperan sebagai komentator pertandingan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seungkwan dari Hanyang dan Seokmin dari Kyungsan. Guyonan mereka selama mengomentari permainan adalah sesuatu yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin menjadi seperti mereka." temannya berkata dengan keras, berusaha menyamai suara teriakan melengking yang menggema.

Pemuda itu, Wonwoo, merotasikan bola matanya. Seungkwan dan Seokmin saja sudah se-berisik itu, pikirnya, bagaimana bisa orang ini menginginkan tempat mereka.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, kesempatanmu sudah musnah karena tahun depan kau sudah tidak ada di sini lagi." timpal Wonwoo sarkastik.

Hoshi mendengus. "Setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik dari mereka."

Wonwoo hanya meng-iya-kan perkataannya.

Tak lama, Seungkwan mulai membuka suara lewat mic yang dia pegang. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ ~! Kali ini dengan saya, Seungkwan, dan—" dia menunjuk Seokmin.

"—Seokmin _right here_!" pemuda berhidung mancung itu menyahut.

"Sebagai komentator pertandingan bersejarah selama berabad-abad. Oh~ seperti yang kita harapkan basket tidak ada duanya. Penonton semakin banyak untuk menyaksikan pertandingan spektakuler sekaligus mencuci mata."

Seokmin segera mengambil alih. " _Yeah_ , _yeah_ ~ sangat ramai!! Mana teriakannya??!!"

Suara teriakan melengking segera mengudara hingga membuat gendang telinga Wonwoo ingin pecah.

" _Jjang_!" seru Seokmin seraya mengangkat dua ibu jarinya. "Nah, Seungkwan- _ssi_ , saat ini tidak ada pertukaran pemain di tim Kyungsan, mereka memutuskan untuk memakai stok lama. Bagaimana dengan Hanyang?"

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Itu berita yang cukup bagus! Hanyang mempunyai pemain-pemain baru yang tak kalah tampan dengan Kyungsan. Benar tidaaakk??" dia bertanya pada penonton, dan para siswa-siswi Hanyang segera menyahut.

"Oh~ benarkah? Sebelum bertanding, bagaimana kalau kita memanggil seseorang yang menjadi perwakilan dari tiap tim?" usul Seokmin.

Seungkwan menimbang, seolah-olah dia tengah berpikir keras. "Bagaimana menurut kalian, _chingudeul_?!" dia bertanya lagi pada penonton dan dihadiahi dengan teriakan. Tentu saja mereka setuju.

Hoshi bertepuk tangan heboh sembari meneriakkan sebuah nama. "JUUUNNN!!" seperti _fanboy_ yang tengah menonton konser idolanya.

Wonwoo mendelik, malu melihat Hoshi yang memalukan. Sejenak dia ingin melupakan eksistensi Hoshi seolah-olah mereka tidak saling mengenal. Irisnya fokus tertuju pada Seungkwan, diam-diam menunggu siapa yang akan dipanggilnya.

"Ayo kita panggil secara bersamaan!" kata Seungkwan.

Seokmin mengangguk. "Satu, dua, tiga—MINGYU!"

"JUNGWOO!"

Wonwoo tertawa dalam hati sementara Hoshi mematung seperti orang bodoh. Tentu saja perkiraannya salah, yang Wonwoo dengar, Jun memilih hengkang dari tim karena masalah kesehatan. Tetapi dia tidak mengejeknya, biarkan saja dia agar diam sebentar. Dua orang yang dipanggil mulai memasuki lapangan, Jungwoo yang bernomor punggung delapan dan Mingyu dengan nomor sebelas. Suara teriakan tidak lagi bisa terelakkan.

" _What's up, man_!" Seokmin menjabat tangan Mingyu dan saling menabrakkan bahu mereka. Begitu pula Seungkwan dan Jungwoo. Kedua pemain itu juga saling bersalaman.

"Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Seungkwan menyerahkan mic kepada Jungwoo.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," Jungwoo mulai menyapa, dan teriakan memenuhi lapangan. "Aku Kim Jungwoo, pemain baru dari Hanyang, Salam kenal!"

Seokmin pun memberikan mic pada Mingyu.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," sama seperti Jungwoo, para gadis terus berteriak menghasilkan senyuman lebar di bibir Mingyu. "Wah~ ramai sekali sampai aku berdebar. Kim Mingyu, Ace tim Kyungsan. Terima kasih sudah datang!"

"Ah~ visual mereka memang tak terbantahkan. Kita semua mengakuinya, bukan?" kata Seungkwan.

"Benar, benar~ tapi akhir-akhir ini beberapa pertanyaan muncul tentang mereka. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan jawabannya, kebetulan mereka sudah ada di sini, jadi aku akan bertanya," Seokmin berujar, ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Seungkwan. "Apa kalian mempunyai seorang kekasih?"

Dua orang yang ditanya malah tertawa. Seokmin langsung beralih pada Mingyu dan mengulang pertanyaannya. "Apa kau mempunyai seorang kekasih?"

Mingyu mengulum senyum. "Kalian mungkin tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Ayolah, Mingyu- _ssi_ , kami menunggu jawabanmu." timpal Seungkwan.

Mingyu mengambil jeda sejenak dengan menarik nafas dalam. "Ya."

Teriakan kekecewaan segera mengudara.

"Ow, ow~ sepertinya aku mendengar bunyi retakan hati kalian." ujar Seungkwan.

Seokmin menambahkan. "Apa dia ada di sini?"

Mingyu menatapnya terkejut. "Apa itu perlu kuberitahu juga?!"

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan kekasihmu. Apa orang beruntung itu ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Mingyu berpikir seraya menyapukan pandangan ke setiap penjuru tribun. "Sepertinya ada. Dia mengatakan padaku akan menonton, tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Satu pertanyaan lagi," Seungkwan berujar lagi, yang mana membuat Mingyu benar-benar berdebar. Sebenarnya mereka ini komentator pertandingan atau komentator urusan pribadi orang lain sih? Kenapa sangat ingin tahu tentang kehidupan asmaranya?

"Kekasihmu dari Kyungsan... atau Hanyang?"

Seungkwan sangat pandai memanasi keadaan. Akibat pertanyaannya, sebagian orang mulai menebak sementara yang lainnya menunggu jawaban Mingyu. Sebelumnya mereka pikir kekasih Mingyu jelas berasal dari satu sekolah yang sama, namun jawaban yang dilontarkan terdengar sangat mencengangkan.

"Dia dari... Hanyang."

— **To Be Continued** —

#Happy **Mingyu** Day!


	2. に

『 **Our Secret Relationship** 』

 **ミンギュ x ウォヌ**

[ **2** /3]

 _Wonu:_ ** _Aku menunggu di depan ruang laboratorium_**

 _Minggoo:_ ** _Pulang duluan saja. Pelatih memintaku_** **_untuk menemuinya._**

 ** _Nanti aku menyusul, hati-hati di jalan_** ** _((heart))_**

 _Wonu:_ ** _Baiklah_**

 ** _Aku menunggu di rumah_**

 ** _Datanglah setelah selesai_**

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel, mendapati Hoshi berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan yang penuh ayam teriyaki. Karena itu, dia segera menyimpan benda canggih tersebut dan mengambil sepotong ayam.

"Aku main ke rumahmu ya!"

Wonwoo mendadak berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Hoshi. Dia tertegun. _Ah, seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak dia akan berkunjung,_ pikirnya.

"Kau tidak punya kesibukan?" tanya Wonwoo hati-hati, tidak ingin Hoshi salah paham.

"Kebetulan tidak," katanya. "Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak main ke rumahmu. Aku rindu Mama Jeon."

Wonwoo mendelik. "Rindu Mamaku atau biskuit cokelatnya?"

Hoshi terkekeh, matanya menyipit dan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya segera menyambut. "Dua-duanya sih. Karena Mama Jeon, aku jadi bisa merasakan biskuit buatannya."

"Asal tidak mengacau di kamarku saja," Wonwoo menambahkan. "Sebelum itu kita singgah dulu ke minimarket."

Hoshi mengangguk, sembari memakan ayamnya, dia berjalan menyamai langkah Wonwoo menuju minimarket yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

•

"Kalau begini, setiap hari aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu, Jeon!" Hoshi berseru, masih memainkan _game console_ dan terdapat setoples biskuit cokelat di pangkuannya, stok milik Mama Jeon yang seharusnya menjadi cemilan Wonwoo dan Bohyuk. Dengan santai, dia memasukkannya ke dalam mulut tanpa melepas pandangan pada layar monitor, mobilnya terus melaju di sana menyalip mobil-mobil lain untuk menuju garis _finish_.

Wonwoo yang sedang rebahan di kasur pun hanya bisa mendengus karena remah-remah biskuit itu jatuh di karpet kamarnya. Lagi-lagi dia mengabaikan hal itu sampai Hoshi puas, Wonwoo tidak masalah asalkan dia tidak mengacau sampai sepreinya robek dan ketumpahan cola seperti tahun kemarin.

Tiba-tiba Hoshi berteriak sebab muncul tulisan Game Over di depan layar. Dia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengunyah biskuit dengan gigi yang bergemeretak. Wonwoo kembali merotasikan bola matanya untuk kesekian kali. Kemudian, suara sang Ibu terdengar dari luar.

"Wonwoo, ada telepon untukmu!"

Tanpa basa-basi Wonwoo langsung menghampiri ibunya, tidak khawatir akan Hoshi yang ditinggal sendiri di dalam kamar, karena dia sudah kenal lama dengan pemuda sipit itu. Mereka bahkan tahu warna celana dalam masing-masing, yah, setidaknya seperti itulah gambaran persahabatan mereka.

Perasaan bosan mulai memengaruhi Hoshi. Dia mengakhiri permainan, lalu merebah di atas karpet dengan memeluk toples biskuit tadi. Pandangannya menerawang langit-langit kamar Wonwoo, yang tiba-tiba membuatnya mengantuk. Ditambah dengan udara kering yang terus menyapa mata, kelopaknya sudah tidak lagi bisa ditahan. Namun baru saja dia terpejam, dering telepon menginterupsi.

Dia bangkit dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Menemukan dering tadi berasal dari ponsel Wonwoo yang ada di atas kasur lalu segera meraih benda itu. Nama Minggoo tampak menghiasi layar. _Mungkin ini temannya_ , pikir Hoshi.

" _Sayang, sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang hari ini._ "

"Huh? Sayang?" Hoshi mengernyit.

" _Eh? Ini siapa?_ " suara dari seberang menyahut.

"Aku temannya Wonwoo," kata Hoshi. "Kau Minggoo?"

Tawa terdengar. " _Oh, ya? Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Ya, aku Minggoo. Apa ini Hoshi_ hyung

Hoshi mengangguk, seolah anggukannya bisa dilihat oleh seseorang yang menelepon. "Ya, aku Hoshi, teman Wonwoo. Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo? Kenapa kau memanggilnya 'sayang'?"

 _Tut... Tut... Tut..._

Panggilan tiba-tiba terputus.

"Halo? Minggoo?" Hoshi masih memastikan sambungannya aktif. Namun nihil. "Sial."

Hoshi meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja belajar dan duduk di kursinya. Dia berpikir keras mengenai siapa Minggoo dan kenapa dia memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan sayang. Apa Minggoo itu pacarnya Wonwoo? Kalau memang iya, jahat sekali dia tidak memberitahuku, pikirnya.

Manik sipitnya menelusuri tumpukan buku-buku Wonwoo yang tersusun rapi di rak. Banyak sekali, terlihat penuh dan sepertinya buku apa saja ada di sana. Dia mengambil salah satunya dan sesuatu terjatuh tepat ketika dia menarik buku tersebut.

Sebuah foto. Ah, tidak, ada beberapa foto yang terjatuh. Hoshi memungut semuanya. Itu hanya koleksi foto-foto Wonwoo dari masa sekolah menengah pertama hingga saat ini.

Manakala dia melihat foto itu satu persatu, maniknya membola karena menemukan sebuah foto yang berbeda. Jelas sekali bahwa seseorang yang ada di foto bukanlah Wonwoo, melainkan seorang pemain Kyungsan yang bermain di lapangan tadi. Itu Mingyu!

Dia dibuat terkejut lagi saat foto selanjutnya menampakkan objek Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang tengah berpegangan tangan. Mereka berpegangan tangan, camkan itu!

Foto lainnya, Wonwoo sedang digendong oleh Mingyu, dengan senyuman lebar tercetak di bibir keduanya. Lalu, ada foto yang menunjukkan mereka tengah berciuman, Hoshi hampir terjerembab saking terkejutnya. Matanya tidak mungkin salah lihat. Di foto itu Wonwoo memakai seragam Hanyang dan Mingyu dengan seragam Kyungsan. Mereka saling memagut bibir satu sama lain, Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu sementara tangan Mingyu merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo begitu posesif.

HELL! Dia pikir Wonwoo itu masih polos. Dan dia baru menyadari jika kekasih yang dimaksud Mingyu di lapangan adalah Wonwoo. Mereka pasti melakukan hubungan tersembunyi semacam _backstreet_ yang Hoshi tidak tahu sejak kapan.

Hoshi sempat memotret foto tersebut dengan ponselnya sebelum mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Sirna sudah rencana awal untuk membaca buku. Dan beruntungnya, Wonwoo kembali setelah Hoshi telah duduk di karpet. _Huft... tepat waktu_ , Hoshi menghela nafas lega.

"Kau sudah selesai? Cepat sekali." ujar Wonwoo.

Hoshi mengedikkan bahu. "Aku bosan. Ah, ya, tadi ponselmu bunyi, dari Minggoo." katanya.

Wonwoo menoleh cepat, raut wajahnya mendadak tegang. Hoshi tertawa dalam hati, kena kau, Jeon Wonwoo. Berbohong bukanlah keahlian Wonwoo, dan Hoshi akan lebih mudah menyudutkannya.

"O-oh, benarkah?" ponsel di atas selimutnya segera diambil. "Apa katanya?"

Hoshi menatapnya. "Tidak ada. Kupikir dia ingin berbicara denganmu, jadi sambungan telah diputus sebelum aku bicara."

Wonwoo tidak memberi respon. Jemarinya sibuk mengetik sesuatu dari layar, sepertinya sedang berkirim pesan dengan Minggoo.

Seringaian terkembang di bibir Hoshi. Dia semakin menyudutkan Wonwoo. "Hei, apa kau tahu kabar tentang Seungkwan?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo berpaling. "Tidak. Aku tidak suka gosip."

"Ini bukan gosip. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan pemain baseball Kyungsan, namanya Vernon. Kudengar mereka sudah hampir menginjak dua tahun masa hubungan." Hoshi berusaha menjebak Wonwoo.

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo menatapnya tak percaya. "Kupikir Seungkwan menyukai Seokmin."

Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Wonwoo sudah tahu mengenai hubungan Seungkwan dan Vernon. Seungkwan yang memberitahukannya sebab mereka cukup dekat. Wonwoo hanya berpura-pura terkejut, dia merasa sepertinya Hoshi telah mengetahui sesuatu tentang Minggoo. Meski situasinya sangat rentan, Wonwoo tetap berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Tidak, Seokmin berpacaran dengan kakak kelasnya yang sangat pintar," Hoshi berujar. "Sepertinya kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang si Minggoo itu."

"Minggoo itu teman Bohyuk. Mereka sangat dekat."

"Jadi, kenapa dia memanggilmu—"

" _Hyung_! Cepat kembalikan Nintendo-ku!"

Seakan tahu kakak lelakinya sedang terancam, Bohyuk berhasil menyelamatkan Wonwoo. Hoshi pun hanya bisa berdecak kesal di tempat. Seringai mencurigakan tercetak di bibirnya.

 _Kita lihat besok pagi, kau berada dalam jangkauanku, Jeon Wonwoo._

— **To Be Continued** —

Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Satu chapter lagi ini tamat yah.


	3. さん

『 **Our Secret Relationship** 』

 **ミンギュ x ウォヌ**

[ **3** /3]

Hari ketiga, pentas seni yang dijanjikan pun dimulai. Kali ini Hoshi mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi MC sebagai perwakilan Hanyang, sementara Kyungsan diwakili oleh Mingyu. Mereka dipilih agar keseimbangan antara tampan dan humoris dapat terwujud. Kalian tentu tahu siapa yang mewakili sifat yang mana. Panitia acara ini sangat pintar melakukan promosi dengan memboikot semua orang agar menyaksikan pentas seni lewat Mingyu.

Mereka berdua mengenakan setelan kasual. Hoshi dengan kemeja oversized yang cerah, jin putih, dan sepatu All-Converse yang senada. Sementara Mingyu mengenakan kaos hitam dengan jas sebagai luaran yang digulung sampai siku, jin hitam yang sobek di lutut dan pantofel hitam. Membuat para gadis mengagumi betapa memesonanya dua orang itu.

Di satu sisi, Wonwoo duduk di sebuah ruangan kelas yang beralih fungsi menjadi ruang make up. Menyaksikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya sembari menunggu Hoshi yang tengah dipoles. Dia bergeser berulang kali di bangkunya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang ramai.

Sementara di sisi lain, Hoshi terus mengamati Wonwoo diam-diam dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Dia sangat menantikan apa yang akan terjadi karena di ruangan itu juga ada Kim Mingyu yang telah selesai merias diri. Hoshi yakin Wonwoo telah melihatnya, namun pemuda itu pura-pura tidak tahu. Begitu pula dengan Mingyu yang tengah berbincang dengan salah satu panitia, mereka pasti sudah saling mengetahui.

"Kopi panas untuk dua MC yang akan bekerja ekstra hari ini!" seseorang yang memakai seragam panitia masuk dan memberikan dua cangkir kopi untuk Hoshi dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengecek ponselnya, mendapati dua panggilan tak terjawab dari Minggoo sekaligus satu pesan masuk.

 _Kau sangat cantik hari ini, pinggangmu seolah memanggilku._

"Sialan." gumam Wonwoo.

Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membeli minum. Dia mengatakan itu pada Hoshi, tapi jelas pemuda itu tak percaya. Pasti dia akan bertemu Mingyu, pikirnya.

Wonwoo sempat mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dari aula. Selain pentas seni, hari ini adalah pertandingan voli, renang dan atletik. Beberapa stand makanan tampak berdiri kokoh di sekitar lingkungan sekolah, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membeli sebotol yogurt cair. Saat melewati ruang perpustakaan untuk kembali, dia yang sedang memeriksa ponselnya malah tersandung dan benda itu hampir bertemu lantai jika saja seseorang tidak segera meraihnya.

"Hei," sapa orang itu sembari menarik lengan Wonwoo ke suatu tempat. Seseorang yang sangat berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidup Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu. "Kita tidak bertemu seharian kemarin."

"Tidak, karena seseorang lebih memilih makan siang dengan pelatihnya yang sudah renta." timpal Wonwoo sarkastik.

" _Aigoo, aigoo_ , apa kekasihku baru saja merajuk?" godanya sembari menangkup kedua pipi putih Wonwoo. "Aku berjanji akan pergi bersamamu hari ini, ke mana pun. Kau yang memimpin."

Mata Wonwoo berbinar. "Serius?"

" _Eung_!" Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku sangat merindukanmu~"

Mingyu segera memeluknya, menghujani pucuk kepala Wonwoo dengan kecupan ringan. Mereka tidak bertemu selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam, selama itulah keduanya saling menahan rindu meski masih menghubungi satu sama lain. Selain karena pelatih Mingyu yang terus menahannya, Hoshi juga menjadi penyebab yang lain. Pemuda sipit itu perlu diwaspadai, karena hubungan mereka hampir saja terekspos.

"Kyungsan unggul lima poin semalam, kau tidak ingin memberiku hadiah?"

Wonwoo memukul dadanya. "Kau mengalahkan sekolahku, aku tidak mau. Lagipula, apa-apaan semalam? Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu tentang kita?"

"Tentang kita?" Mingyu menyeringai. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada kita?"

Paham dengan maksud Mingyu, Wonwoo segera mengambil langkah mundur. "Kau menyebalkan untuk seseorang yang lebih muda dariku."

Mingyu tertawa. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan usia? Mungkin aku lebih muda, tapi kita telah mengetahui siapa yang mendesah di bawah kungkungan siapa." ujarnya jahil.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ya, sayangku?"

Wonwoo mendengus. "Apa-apaan dengan rambutmu ini," katanya sembari mengacak surai Mingyu, berusaha menutupi keningnya yang terbuka. "Kau sangat jelek."

Mingyu menahan tangannya dan merengek. "Ya! Sebentar lagi aku akan naik. Lagipula, kau tidak perlu khawatir, selama aku masih mendominasimu, aku tidak akan berpaling."

Kini semburat merah juga mulai menjalar ke telinga Wonwoo. Dia bersedekap dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada objek lain.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang," Mingyu berujar. "Kau tidak mau menciumku?"

Wonwoo merotasikan bola matanya. "Kita masih di sekolah, Mingyu. Kemungkinan besar orang akan melihat, aku belum siap untuk itu."

"Lalu, apa kau siap melihatku terus dikejar gadis-gadis setiap hari?"

"Huh?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepala. "Aku benci mendengarnya."

"Anggap saja sebagai penyemangat. Lagipula, aku akan mengumumkan hubungan kita cepat atau lambat."

Wonwoo mendecih, tapi tangannya bergerak menarik tengkuk Mingyu. "Awas kalau kau melihat gadis-gadis nanti." katanya sebelum menemukan bibir Mingyu.

Senyuman terkembang di bibir Mingyu selama ciuman mereka. Lengannya meraih pinggang Wonwoo yang terbalut kemeja, mengusapnya penuh peringatan seolah dia sedang menggoda pemuda itu. Sementara Wonwoo semakin dalam menarik tengkuk Mingyu, mendesis manakala Mingyu menjilat bibirnya. Membuat Wonwoo hilang kewarasan kala Mingyu semakin mendominasi pagutan mereka hingga ke titik yang paling intim.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang lain yang melihat mereka sembari mengambil foto keduanya. _Berita terpanas bulan ini, seorang Ace Kyungsan tengah berciuman panas dengan siswa teladan Hanyang di belakang gedung perpustakaan._

•

 _One week later_...

Bis tiba di halte Hanyang tepat pukul setengah delapan. Wonwoo melepas earphone putihnya dan segera turun bersama yang lain. Melangkah dengan santai menuju gerbang sekolah sembari menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Alisnya menukik tatkala melihat para siswi bergerombol di depan pagar dengan berbagai macam bunga dan cokelat di tangan mereka. Manakala Wonwoo semakin dekat, tiba-tiba mereka langsung menghampiri dan memberikan semua benda-benda itu kepada Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , tolong berikan cokelat ini pada Mingyu!"

"Kirimkan suratku padanya, oke?"

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , katakan pada Mingyu untuk mengangkat teleponku!!"

 _Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang menyebut Mingyu?_ Pikirnya.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum canggung sembari menerima hadiah mereka, sebagian yang tidak bisa ditampung oleh tangannya tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan.

"Wonwoo!" Hoshi yang baru datang langsung menghampirinya. Membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Hoshi bisa meminta gadis-gadis itu mengambil hadiahnya lagi karena Wonwoo merasa sangat kewalahan.

"Aku ada hadiah untukmu!" seru Hoshi.

Wonwoo mengernyit. Kenapa Hoshi memberinya hadiah juga? Seingatnya hari ini masih tanggal tiga Juli, dan ulang tahunnya masih empat belas hari lagi. Wonwoo pun terus menatapnya yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku.

"Ini," Hoshi menyodorkan sebuah foto kepada Wonwoo, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan mata yang melebar.

"I-itu—"

Itu fotonya dengan Mingyu di hari ketiga pertandingan. Yang sialnya sedang dalam pose yang tidak mengenakkan—berciuman. Darimana Hoshi mendapatkannya?!

"I-itu bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" serunya.

Hoshi mengibaskan tangan, lalu merangkul bahu Wonwoo. "Kalian sangat serasi. Tenang saja, aku akan mendukung kalian."

Wonwoo mematung, dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk diungkapkan.

Di sisi lain...

"KIM MINGYU, KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN SEPUPUKU?!"

Choi Seungcheol menjerit di koridor, menimbulkan kegaduhan di antara orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di sana. Mingyu segera mengatupkan mulutnya dan melayangkan tatapan seperti kenapa-kau-mengatakan-itu-?.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Mingyu berbunyi—tidak, ponsel semua orang berbunyi dan mereka serentak mengecek ponsel masing-masing. Ada sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa laman web resmi sekolah memuat artikel baru yang diposting beberapa detik yang lalu.

 **Sangat Manis dan Menggemaskan, Inilah Sosok Kekasih Ace Kyungsan Yang Merupakan Siswa Peringkat Satu Hanyang**

Sungguh judul yang penuh kontroversi.

 **Pada hari Rabu, 27 Juni 20-, seorang siswa Hanyang mendapatkan potret seseorang yang dianggap sebagai kekasih dari Ace kebanggaan Kyungsan, Kim Mingyu. Diambil pada hari ketiga pertandingan, pemilik akun Hoshosh ini mengunggah sebuah foto yang menunjukkan keduanya tengah berciuman di belakang perpustakaan. Dengan pose yang sangat intim, keduanya tampak menikmati suasana sehingga tidak menyadari kamera apa pun. Hoshosh juga mengatakan bahwa kekasih Mingyu adalah siswa peringkat satu tetap bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Setelah ditelusuri lebih dalam, hubungan mereka ternyata sudah terjalin sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Dengan wajah yang manis dan menggemaskan, Netizen mengatakan bahwa sosok Wonwoo sangat cocok bersanding dengan Kim Mingyu. Berikut adalah beberapa foto kedekatan mereka yang berhasil ditangkap.**

Mingyu punya firasat buruk setelah ini.

— **FIN** —

Seharusnya ini ada fotonya, tapi aplikasi tidak mendukung. Sebenernya pun ini mau dijadiin oneshoot, tapi rasanya nggak nyambung gitu jadi aku pisah-pisah.

Buat kak **ichinisan1-3** , maaf karena merasa terpanggil hehe. Dan buat semuanya, maaf kalo ini pendek banget, soalnya ini cuma ff iseng doang. Makasih review-nya!


End file.
